A whole new world
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: Michelle was just your average yugioh fan until 1 day in her time of need she finds a replica of the millenium rod and her adventure in the yugioh world begins!


**Hi guys! I really hpe you like this story! Not alot of Yugioh action in the 1st chapter but give me a chance and come back for the next 1! It took me forever to get this out and it's a bit shakey but what can I say? It gets better. ALOT better! Now w/o any further ado...the story...**

"_The cold climbed into her body as it pulled her farther into the shadows. Her cries were drowned out by her captor's laughter._

"_It's time to begin the sacrifice!"_

_A fire burning. Rage surfacing. Trying to fight but slowly dieing. Giving in to it..._

"_Unleash the power! Unleash it!" _

_The rod was clasped firmly in her hands. She stared at the innocent face of her victim. He had to go..._

"_Kill! Kil1...him..."_

"_Goodbye..." she utters to her victim. "...My pharaoh."_

Michelle sat in bed. It was still dark out side as her alarm clock blared loudly.

"Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeep."

Michelle smacked it and it was silent again. She put her face in her hands and swung her legs out of the bed. She took a few deep breathes and made her way to the bathroom. She quietly undressed and showered. Her dyed red hair dripped wetly down her back as her hazel eyes traveled to the shower head. Her heart beat loudly in her head at the thought of the image she had in her sleep. The same vision came every so often that involved her favorite millenium item from Yugioh...the rod. Michelle is what you might call a yugioh/anime freak. She hid herself from the world countless times behind a thick manga were nobody could see her. Or let her mind dance around with the characters during an important lesson in class. The mural of Joey and Kaiba and the rest of the gang on her bedroom wall was proof of that. The fact she bought a yugioh poster from walmart and beat little kids out of the way in line so she could be in the front row for the yugioh movie was also proof. She wasn't a run of the mill fan she was obsessed. She hoped out of the shower and dried off then put on her uniform for class. It was a navy skirt and black shirt with her favorite accessories. A black chocker with a dragon's claw at the end and a necklace with a ring at the end. She laced up her pink and black converse with (what else?) yugioh laces and grabbed the bag she took with her to class everyday that was covered in anime pins. She sighed and retreated down stairs into the kitchen/ living room. Her mother was in the kitchen making tea and her younger sister was sitting sleepily on the sofa. She too was ready for class. Her uniform was slightly different and she blinked up at her sister.

"Morning!" Michelle said brightly heading into the kitchen.

Her sister mumbled something that sounded like good morning put she couldn't tell.

"Morning." her mother said. "Are you walking to school or am I driving you?"

"Walking," she said. "I'm gonna get going!"

Michelle rushed out the door and into the road. Her mom didn't like the fact Michelle walked to school. She could get raped she'd say and shake her head. But Michelle knew nobody in there right mind would do that. She wasn't that pretty. Her figure wasn't that skinny. She wasn't perfect. That was for sure. Michelle kept her head down and went by the large mob of cheerleaders that waited at the bus stop in the morning. They all whispered as she approached. She was never sure if they just didn't want her to here or they were talking about her. She shifted her messenger bag from her right shoulder to the left shoulder. There eyes looked at her as she passed. She quickened her pase until she was far around the corner then slowed to a dull trot. Her school loomed in the distance as she pulled out her yugioh manga from her front pocket. She flipped through the pages until she found the page where Joey and Kaiba were yet again fighting. She laughed.. They were the hottest guys in the whole story. That and Marik and Bakura of course. But Joey was by far the funniest. Suddenly she slammed into something. Or a somebody to be exact. She stumbled backwards onto the ground. She blinked up at the boy who stood above her with her manga clutched firmly in his hands. It was David Gonzales. His greased hair was slicked back as he smiled almost in a Marik like manner only much less sexy. She stared at his face.

Much less sexy.

"What's this?" he asked her flipping through the book.

"It's called a manga." she said getting to her feet and making eye contact with him.

He snorted.

"It looks like that retarded cartoon yugioh." he said.

"It's an anime." she snapped. "And yeah it is yugioh. And it's not retarded...it's cool."

He thrust it into her arms.

"Please. That's kid stuff. Don't you watch mtv or...I dunno...gilmore girls or something?"

(A/N I am not bashing gilmore girls it's just the only show I could think of!)

Michelle scoffed.

"You wouldn't know real art if it bit you on that huge nose of yours Gonzales." she said cooly and almost in a Kaiba like manner.

He sneered and left. She sighed and kept going to her class. The sun peeked over the buildings as Michelle yawned and entered the court yard. Ah the courtyard. Always buzzing and full of excitement. She grinned sleepily as she made her way to her locker and yanked her history books from there. And her binder. Besides her manga her binder was her prized possession. It was perfect. Adorned with pictures of Bakura and Marik and Joey and Kaiba.

"Good morning boys!" she said happily and kissed each picture individually.

"MICHELLE WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" a voice boomed out behind her.

There stood Alexandria and her friend Vanessa. Michelle awkwardly stuffed the binder away and shrugged.

"Kaiba..." she said quietly.

Alexandria sighed.

"Not those again! Michelle!" she whined.

"Alex don't make sucha big deal outta it!" Vanessa snapped. "I had the biggest crush on Darien from Sailor Moon!"

Michelle laughed and mouthed a thanks as she hurried off to class. She jogged up the stairs and into her seat as the bell rang. Not that it made a difference of course. Kids stood around talking. Girls huddled together as the scoped out the new guys and guys sent there friends to go under desks and look up girl's skirts! Michelle sighed and burried herself in the manga until she heard somebody clear throat. She looked up and saw the teacher standing above her. She snatched the manga out of her hand and flipped through it.

"Hey that's mine!" she snapped grabbing it back.

The woman looked taken back then sighed.

"That jappansees animation is full of porn!" she said briskly cueing the entire class to start snickering. Michelle lowered her head and slipped the manga back into her bag.

Class waged on like a battle. Now Michelle was very smart. All those years of anime and writing fanfictions all day really stretch your brain...but as we all know and dread if you get off on the wrong foot with a new teacher no matter how smart you are you will still fail. And Michelle hadn't just got off on the wrong foot she got off on the wrong leg. Every question she answered there was always a more "deep" or "thorough" answer. Everything. The minute the bell rang Michelle zipped out of class and down the hall into a section of the new building. There was surprisingly nobody else there when she heard voices.

"PORN! MICHELLE'S READING POOORN!"

(A/N my english teacher actually said anime was porn to me!)

"WATCH OUT SHE MIGHT TRY TO ACT SEXY LIKE IN HER BOOKS!"

"EWWW!"

A chorus of laughter followed. Michelle whipped around and saw David, Robby and Sarabia all coming towards her laughing.

"So Michelle...is that the same porno I took from you this morning?" teased David.

"Nah I bet she has tons o' um!" piped up Robby.

"Bet she hides 'um in that binder." Sarabia laughed.

"Well let's see!" David grabbed the binder from her hands and began to tear and flip through her pages of fanart and pictures.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" she threw a punch into his jaw and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He grounded and fell onto his knees as she snatched the binder away and tore off down the hall.

"_Those idiots are gonna make me late!" _she thought. "_I wonder if I can find a short cut..."_

She ducked into a taris garden hidden from view. It was breath taking. Ivy grew up the walls and flowers bloomed everywhere. A thin layer of moss covered the top blocking out some light and making it cool. She sighed then hurried off...next stop science.

later that day!

Michelle was on her way to lunch. She had stored all her stuff in her english class so she could enjoy it. Only to realized half way to the cafeteria she had left her wallet in her back pack. She jiggled the doorknob and went to pull it open when David and Robby came out. In there hands was her bag.

"That's...mine?" she asked as they laughed and took off.

It took a moment for it to sink in what they did as she rocketed after them. They speed around corners and up stairs then back down as they approached the taris from earlier. Michelle bent down and put her hands on her knees to breath but when she looked up the boys had thrown all her books on top of the 7 foot ivy covered wall and ripped up her binder pictures. Bits of Bakura's face fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with me." David spat and shoved past her with Robby leaving her alone.

Tears streamed down her face as she straightened up and collected all her pictures off the ground and leapt up to grab her books. But she kept falling. She was sobbing now.

"_Idiots!" _she thought. "_Why do I even bother getting up in the morning if all I have to look forward to is them! I don't have any friends unless you count Vanessa but she only talks to me if she has to...why me?" _

She leapt up into the air and made a final attempt at her books but fell back down to the hard earth. She landed on her butt and her butt landed on something that felt like a pole. She got up and looked down. There was an exact replica of the millenium rod from Yugioh. Down to every detail and even the eye was accurate. She picked it up and fingered it lightly.

"Wow..." she said aloud.

"_This looks like real gold and a good replica to boot! Who would just leave it here?" _

But then in the distance the bell rang. Michelle stuffed the rod in her bag and made her way to class bookless. Just another thing she'd have to explain to her teacher...

**...now that wasn't too bad now was it? LOL. Anyway please r+r and lemme know what you think. I'll get the next 1 out out a.s.a.p and check out my other stories! Well until next time! **


End file.
